


Vitamins

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Her prenatal vitamins keep coming up missing.





	Vitamins

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ET interview with Chris and ScarJo

Four months pregnant…  
She picked up the bottle of prenatal vitamins and scoffed at the amount left in the darkened bottle. No way. No fucking way. She’d just bought these a month ago. They should have lasted a month a half and there was only like 2 weeks left. The baby kicked her belly button. She sighed and rubbed her rounded belly bump up and down. She’d just have to get more sooner.

Six months pregnant…  
She picked up the bottle and growled. “No. Fucking. Way.” She slammed it back down and stomped through the house. No way was her preggo brain THAT bad that she’d been taken double the vitamins. That was four of those horse pills a day! FOUR! She could barely get two of the large purple gel capsules.  
Chris stepped out of the bathroom, mouth covered in toothpaste foam. “What’s up, baby?”  
“Nothing!” She slammed the drawers in the kitchen, looking for nothing in particular. They were going out to breakfast with a couple friends from New York. She wasn’t going to be cooking. She filled a glass with orange juice and downed it, taking her vitamins and medication along with the sweet juice.  
Chris padded barefoot into the kitchen, Dodger on his heels. He bumped her hand for pets and she obliged. Her husband’s arms wrapped around her from behind, tucking his chin on her shoulder. “It’s not nothing if you’re growling and slamming things.”  
She crossed her arms over her swollen, tender breasts, pouting. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, brushing his beard back and forth on her bare skin. The soft hairs tickled. She sighed and shivered then relaxed back against him. “I’m sorry. It’s just…sometimes Jelly Bean makes me feel so fucking crazy. I mean, I knew about preggo brain but this is ridiculous.”  
“Hey.” He kissed her neck once more before turning her around. He smiled down at her, resting his hands on her shoulders. “You’re not crazy. Ok?” She continued to pout. His hands smoothed down her arms then rested on her bump. “Well, anymore than usual.”  
“Christopher!” She gritted her teeth and playful punched his arm. He laughed and cringed against the punch.  
“What? It’s the truth.” He grinned. “Come on. Let’s go to breakfast and we’ll come back and be bums all day. I bet we can watch at least four episodes of Shameless before you pass out.” She pinched him again. He swatted her hand away then pulled her into his arms. “You’re doing too much. Let me take care of you today.” She nodded. “Good.”  
*  
They’d spent a lazy afternoon watching documentaries on Netflix then had fell into bed, a tangled mess of arms and legs and tangled tongues. (She’d hit the super horny all the time stage in her pregnancy and he was more than happy to comply.)  
The following morning, she’d bounded out of bed, sprinting to the bathroom. The baby had found her bladder. Chris’s laughter haunted her through the closed door. “It’s not funny! You try having a two pound weight sitting on your bladder.” She washed her hands and opened the bathroom door.  
Chris froze, bottle of prenatal vitamins in his hand. “It’s not what you think.”  
She stalked across the room and snatched them from his hand. “You think this is funny? Stealing my vitamins, our baby’s vitamins, to make me think I’m going nuts?!”  
“Baby, that’s not what- that’s not it, ok.” He sighed, frustration growing. Her fists balled on her hips. She glared at him, waiting for an explanation. “I wasn’t stealing them to make you think you were crazy. I was taking the vitamins…to help my beard grow.” He shrugged. “You’re really hormonal and you love my beard and I thought it was one way I could help.”  
He didn’t get the word help out before she was kissing him, holding his face. The bottle of vitamins fell to the floor, forgotten. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush against his body, reminding them both they were nearly naked. He broke the kiss, only to drop smaller kisses on her lips as they gazed at each other.  
“So am I forgiven?”  
“You’re forgiven.”  
He grinned. “Good.” She cried out in delighted surprise as he picked her up and carried her back to bed.


End file.
